


Jealous Akaashi

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, I didn't know which relationship to tag this as, M/M, also pretty gay teens, so I tagged both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sfw request- Akaashi gets jealous of Bokuto & Kuroo's friendship bc he likes Bokuto but of course he hasn't told him yet (he thinks he's dating Kuroo)Bokuto notices that something's wrong but Akaashi refuses to speak to him bc he's just so jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Sighs here is another one from my imagines blog

Akaashi stared after Bokuto and Kuroo, who had his arm slung around Bokuto’s shoulders and pressed in closer. He couldn’t stop the disgusting feeling that bubbled up from his stomach and made it hard to breath, he’s tried. It happens every time Kuroo clings to Bokuto like this. He realized recently that this was jealousy, which led him to wonder if maybe he liked Bokuto- as more than a senpai.

  
He watched as Kuroo made kissy faces at Bokuto, and Bokuto shoved his face away with a loud guffaw of a laugh. His chest tightened and he felt nauseas. Yea, he liked Bokuto.

  
Anyone who looked on would know that Bokuto and Kuroo were dating. Their eyes seemed to find each other’s right away and Bokuto would run off towards him despite whatever Akaashi may have been trying to tell him.

  
“Akaashi?”

  
Akaashi looked up and suddenly Bokuto was right in front of him.

  
“You’ve been scowling for a while.” Bokuto poked in-between his eyebrows and Akaashi gently pressed his fingers to where Bokuto touched.

  
“Is something wrong?” Akaashi felt himself frown again and he shook his head. Nothing’s wrong. He walked away without a word.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Ahhh, man, you just got rejected.” Akaashi heard Kuroo mumble and he heard Bokuto’s loud “HUH?!” Echo off the walls before he left the gym.

  
There was a loud bang and a pounding of feet behind him. “Akaashi! Akaashi!”

Bokuto grabbed his elbow and swung him around. Akaashi cursed those muscles of his, they’ve betrayed him.

  
“Are you okay?” Akaashi pulled his arm from Bokuto’s grasp.

  
“I’m fine.” Was his curt reply. He started to walk away again but Bokuto followed right next to him.

  
“Did I do something? Was it me?” Akaashi said nothing and kept walking.

  
“Agh! Fine don’t tell me!” Bokuto crossed his arms.

  
“Shouldn’t you go back to Kuroo?”

  
“Why would I?”

  
“Because you ran after someone else?”   
Bokuto gave Akaashi a curious look and smirked smugly, like he understood everything.

  
“I see, you’re jealous.” Akaashi froze and stared hard at the ground. “You think I like playing with Kuroo better than you, don’t you?” He sighed. Of course.

  
Bokuto clapped his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Akaashi, he’s just a friend!”

  
Akaashi dragged his hand down his face and sighed again. Bokuto followed behind him still, dragging his feet now.

  
“Was that not it?”

  
“Bokuto-”

  
“I know!” Bokuto ran up in front of Akaashi, “hold on!”

  
“Wha- ah!” Bokuto picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and ran back to the gym, despite Akaashi’s demands to be put down.

  
Bokuto set him down on the ground and set his hands on his hips.

  
“You always cheer me up, now it’s my turn!” He turned to Kuroo. “Hey, listen up, you!” He got down on one knee and held his arms out towards Akaashi.

  
“This is my setter! He’s the best! He’s the best setter in the world! He’s an even better player than you!” Bokuto tugged on his bottom eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Kuroo.

  
“Bokuto?” Akaashi stood there, only able to accept what was going on because… He didn’t know what was going on.

  
“He’ll be my number one before you ALWAYS stupid Kuroo!”

  
“Dude…” Kuroo stared at him in confusion. “I mean… That’s a little gay but… Alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I would love some input on how it is. It's pretty bland I know, but it was fairly popular on my blog so??? Here u go


End file.
